dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Atoli (G.U.)
Relationships Relationships Haseo Atoli originally tried to get Haseo to join Moon Tree to stop his PKKing. She tried to befriend him, but just ended up annoying him. She tries to make Haseo as happy as she can. During Sakaki's coup de'tat, she fought against Haseo while spilling out the truth about her life. After the fight, Atoli went through a breakdown and was slapped and lectured by Haseo. This changed Atoli, making her more assertive and willing to take responsibility for the event at hand. She seems to have a crush on Haseo as revealed in their e-mails. Alkaid Atoli met Alkaid during the Holy Palace Emperor tournament. The two soon formed a quick friendship, and often enjoyed training with each other. Atoli also formed a rivalry with Alkaid over Haseo's affection. This involved trying to get Haseo to train privately with one of them. Atoli sees Alkaid as a genuine friend. She also seemed guilty since it was her Epitaph that allowed AIDA to grow and turn Alkaid into a Lost One. Sakaki Atoli idolized Sakaki due to his charisma, compassion, and ideals. She met Sakaki when she posted on a suicide site, and Sakaki appeared to care about her life. When she joined The World, she immeadiately entered Moon Tree to be with Sakaki. Unfortanoutly, Sakaki was just using her to acquire her Epitaph for Aida. He emotionally crushed her by putting the blame of recent events on her, then manipulated her using AIDA to control her actions and thought, making her think Sakaki was the only thing that mattered. After being rescued by Haseo, she confronted him and wanted to know which Sakaki was real. After finding her answer, she broke off ties to Sakaki and fought him. Storing this here until issue is discussed. Kulaguy 03:38, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm not calling any of that bad, but it seems a bit vague. I would think the Haseo section of that should just read as 'love' because both the Trilogy and the Volume 3 endings hint at, well. Them being a couple. I'm not going to say it's the fan favorite coupling or anything, but that's just what the endings depict, so as far as I'm concerned it's canon. I personally prefer Alkaid, but whatever. Not here to pick favorites, here to complete things. :The section on Sakaki is also wrong, as Sakaki didn't start using Atoli until later in the series. (At first, Sakaki was genuinely a good person; furthermore, he would have had no way to know Atoli had the Epitaph of Deceit before she even began playing the game at all. Ergo, Sakaki cheered Atoli up out of good will and intentions, not out of trying to get her Epitaph for himself. Seriously, if he knew all along, he would have stolen her Epitaph long before the end of the first game.) Canard Does Atoli join Canard? As far as I'm aware she only got a Guest Pass to the Guild. She never became a member. --CRtwenty 02:00, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :I am playing the game and it does give the message "Atoli has joined Canard!" Atoli then goes on about how players can join multiple guilds. ~ Ichida ::I can confirm she did join Canard according to the translation. Kulaguy 03:43, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :::She does join Canard. You get an email telling you that she has joined after you recruit her for the arena. --Phoenix 22:20, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Real life In real life, Atoli was picked on in middle school, which resulted in her shutting herself in her room and browsing suicide websites, which is where she was befrended by Sakaki and asked to join The World. Should this be on Atoli's page, Sakaki's, or both? - Lyrai. :Atoli's, assuming of course it's true. --CRtwenty 16:28, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::It comes from mail she sends in you in //GU 3, if you send her greeting cards. Although I'm slightly disturbed myself at a 9 year old on suicide websites. :::What did the actual text say?--SicInfit 17:38, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::::lawl, what was Sakaki doing on suicide sites? o.0; - Amaethon :::::What's Sakaki doing using AIDA on people in a quest to take over the world? He's just a bit insane.--Ellimist 21:10, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::No, he actually helped her get out of her depression. I'm not to that point yet, but according to one of the magazine articles it seems that Sakaki really is a good person, but he was warped by the AIDA, and afterwards he appears to a kind 10-year-old boy, the same one that helped Atoli... - Kuukai2 21:40, 26 January 2007 (UTC) AIDA When Atoli was infected by AIDA, which kind was it (Like AIDA or AIDA), or did it not have a name? :It wasn't named. Probably Anna or something like that, though. --Biccy 21:46, 18 May 2007 (UTC) ::It was an AIDA --CRtwenty 21:53, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :::... Hm. Unsigning person, were you referring to the end of volume 1, or the stuff in Moon Tree?--Biccy 22:21, 18 May 2007 (UTC) ::::It was Helen the first time, no one knows about the second time... - Kuukai2 22:41, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Ok, Im signed in now. I was refering to volume 2, so it is unknown what the Moon Tree one was?--Sabaku no fenikkusu 12:16, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :::::As of now, it is unknown. It wasn't actually mentioned. -AA name=bird? What is an Atoli? --Falcon At 00:20, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :A tori ^_^ nya.--Goddess Redline 01:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Fringilla montifringilla --Shinsou Wotan 04:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC)